User blog:Roxyme/Britney Spears Gets A Kick Out Of Fist Pumping Pauly D Says
Pauly D has a lot of experience playing shows with Britney Spears. He not only opened for her in Las Vegas earlier this year during the taping of her "I Am the Femme Fatale" MTV special, but he later hit the road with Spears for her [http://www.mtv.com/news/articles/1667867/britney-spears-dj-pauly-d-femme-fatale-tour.jhtml Femme Fatale tour]. So opening for the princess of pop as she wraps up her world tour this weekend won't be too difficult for the "Jersey Shore" star. He's slated to appear with her on December 10 in Puerto Rico. It's the very last stop on the months-long, sprawling trek around the globe. Since Pauly last hit the road with pop's ultimate femme fatale, he told MTV News that he has been keeping in touch with his pal. "Yeah keep in contact, oh yeah, for sure," he said. "A lot of tweets." While Pauly played it coy during our chat about the upcoming gig, he did give us just enough hints to let us know that the show is indeed all set for Saturday. "There's rumors; rumors have it that I might be on that tour," he joked. "I'm not sure. I'd love to. I hope so. I like Puerto Rico and it's nice this time of year." Is there any chance that Britney might make an appearance on Pauly's in-the-works solo reality show while he's out there with her? "She's busy. She's really busy and I'd love to link up with her and get her on this 'cause doing her tour, that was another dream for me, to do an artist's tour. I've been a fan of Britney my whole life, so it's been great for me." "She was happy for me," he continued. "She was like, 'Oh you're going to be fist pumping on the show.' She gets a kick out of the fist pumping." If that appearance doesn't pan out, DJ Pauly D needn't worry too much. He just announced his deal with 50 Cent's G-Note Records, a step that should help to take his DJ career to the next level. 50 spoke to MTV News about the deal earlier this week, teasing some big things. "Pauly's project is not all his performance on the actual records," Fif explained of the "hit record" he hopes to make with the DJ, set for release in 2012. "It's more like what you would get from a DJ Khaled or DJ Drama but also what you would get from David Guetta — so it's a cross between those two worlds, and I think it's exciting." Fans of Pauly D are also pumped for the latest season of his hit MTV series "Jersey Shore." Just this week, a season 5 trailer dropped and there seems to be enough drama, GTL and smushing to go around for everyone. "There was a lot of tension in Italy, because we were away from our friends, away from our family, so all we had was each other — that's it," Pauly said. "So now we literally ran to Jersey, because we missed it so much, and we just shared that bond, because we've been there before, so we enjoyed it with everybody this year. It was really one of my best years, I think." Category:Blog posts